


Divine Intervention

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Uh oh.  Primus is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 17 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Divine intervention’.

“Home, sweet home,” Optimus said as they stepped out of the space bridge and onto Cybertronian land. He glanced over at Starscream with a smile that quickly faltered. “Star?”

Starscream looked at him before moving forward, but his usually expressive face was blank of all emotion. Optimus turned, looking this way and that, but everyone else was distracted, talking, setting down supplies, laughing and joking. Moving _home_. He shook his helm a bit, then hurried after his mate, tracking the Seeker to an old, crumbling building only a few rubble-strewn streets away.

“Starscream?” Optimus called, but some instinct kept his voice hushed.

“I’m here.”

“I know.” Optimus crossed the cracked and broken floor to the Seeker, and reached out to catch his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure it’s wrong.”

Starscream was being cryptic. Great. Optimus was less irritated than worried, but he knew how impossible it was to get information out of his mate when he was behaving in such a way.

Trying again, Optimus said, “We have a lot of work ahead of us, but I have every faith we can and will rebuild our home better than it was before.”

Starscream looked up at Optimus, frowning a bit. “I’m sure we will.”

“Please tell me what’s bothering you?” There, Optimus would be direct.

“That.” Starscream pointed, and Optimus followed with his optics.

Gleaming in the middle of the room –and how had he missed that to begin with?- was an… altar, and all around it the debris was gone and the floor smooth and shining.

Optimus blinked, then reset his optics entirely, but the vision remained. “How did you know that was even there?”

Starscream shrugged, moving forward as if in a trance. Optimus felt his spark stutter and rushed to stop his mate, but then something thrummed to life inside his own chest, and the last thing he remembered was a brilliant flare of light and a voice so deep as to be seismic laughing in unfettered joy.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
